


Crunchy Delight (PG - microfic)

by vinegardog



Category: Farscape
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinegardog/pseuds/vinegardog
Summary: Noranti makes a delicious stew with a secret ingredient
Kudos: 2





	Crunchy Delight (PG - microfic)

Written for July's microfic challenge on Terra Firma. Subject: toenails

**Crunchy Delight**

106 words

John observed a couple of DRDs yet again carefully collecting his toenail clippings from his quarters’ floor and wondered why they always seemed so keen to do so.

He thought about asking Pilot about it but somehow it went out of his mind.

A few solar days later, at third meal Noranti served them a delicious stew.

She had truly outdone herself this time, John thought.

“This is de.li.cious, Granny. What are the crunchy bits in it? They really make the difference.”

Noranti smiled mysteriously: “Secret ingredient.”

John nodded and asked for seconds.

In a corner of the mess hall, the DRDs sniggered quietly among themselves.


End file.
